North Star of the World
by Spideria
Summary: Harry, a young merchant, stops at Draco's village during an annual festival and brings new passion to Draco's life. What will happen when he falls for the soontoleave brunette?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.

Hello. I'm back. 8D I feel sort of weird after writing Chasing the Forbidden because I know nothing else I write will ever come close to it, heh, but it's time to come out of my hibernation and write something anyway! I've just been itching to write, and all though my latest idea is a bit out there and one of those things that either works or fails miserably, I still just really want to write it anyway.

So, here goes nothing.

**_North Star of the World_**

_**Chapter 1**_

The sound of jangling coins rang throughout the village. Every spare coin that had been salvaged from taxes, food, and the strictly necessary clothing for growing children and newborn babies now lay safely bundled in tiny pouches carefully strapped about the many waists of the townspeople.

With them came creased brows upon the men, ready for a good bargain – for they would not be cheated out of the little extra earnings they held; upon the children, brilliant smiles in anticipation for the enchanting festivity that came but once a year; within the women, a hope for strength enough to hold down their overly hyper toddlers.

"Oi! Here they come!" called a young lad as a large caravan of carts became visible in the distance, throwing up dust in their shadow and rattling – with wondrous surprises - over the uneven pavement.

Immediately, tiny hands began tugging at their mothers and jumping about wildly, eager to get closer. Large, callused hands tightened over their pouches possessively, and dreadful sighs slithered over tired, aged lips.

As the caravans drove closer, a jolly melody became prominent.

"Son, today is the day you will learn to bargain like a man." Lucius Malfoy, though as poor as the average villager, was a proud man. His tall, lean physique spoke of the manner in which he held himself, and his sleek, platinum blond hair along with his sharp features only added to his air of confidence.

These traits were not lost on his only son, Draco.

Beaming excitedly in reply, the younger blond looked out, once again. As a young boy, he had watched his father in awe, always making the traders bring down their initial asking price with expert skill, sometimes cutting the price in half. Of course, all the younger boys awed at their fathers' trading talents, doubting that they would ever be as good, though it was most definitely expected of them once they came of age.

Draco, in fact, was not to be of age for another month, but his father did not see the sense in making the younger Malfoy wait another eleven months simply because of one month's difference. And so, fifteen years old, Draco Malfoy was going to encounter his first, personal bargaining experience today.

Lucius had reminded him of helpful tips earlier that morning as they ate the porridge Mrs. Malfoy had prepared for them. "Remember, Draco, _never_ accept the first price – even if you think it fair. These tradesmen aren't thick-headed. They purposely start higher than what they want; they know we're going to make them go lower." He had said. "If the merchant seems too stubborn, try to scare them a bit saying to yourself that you remember the local market selling that very same product at a lower price." "Look them in the eye. Do _not_ look unsure of yourself. They will take note and use this to their advantage."

To all of these, Draco had nodded dutifully. He was nervous, of course, but he didn't want his father to know. He wanted his father to believe that he was just as prepared as Lucius seemed to be all these years.

Now, as the crowd rushed forward, Draco was not quite so sure he would be able to go through with keeping this façade believable.

"Alright, Draco. Your mother needs flour. Which cart will you need to go to for that?"

Searching quickly and forcing himself to ignore the bright and festive colors begging for his attention, he found one cart with a bald, rotund man who seemed to be in his mid forties. He held up bread for a customer, speaking animatedly. "That one."

"That a boy, Draco. Let's go."

Breathing in slowly to calm himself, Draco walked to the line, his father close behind. The older of the two would not help his son. Though, as it was the family's only spare money, if he saw his son making too poor of a deal, he would have to step in and take charge. That, however, would be a horrible disgrace.

The line moved slowly, as it always did with the ongoing haggles, but Draco felt that it could not be slow enough. Soon, there was only one customer left before him. Anxious to calm himself down, he looked around only to have his eyes meet in a strong hold with another pair. He gulped.

Blushing slightly, he gave a small smile. The brunette girl smiled back shyly and even from the twenty yards of distance between them, Draco could see her giggle into her small, cupped hand as she continued to watch him.

"What'll it be, kind sir?" The merchant asked Lucius.

Draco ripped his gaze away from the girl and looked up at the merchant who stood a good foot above him in his cart stand.

"Oh, no. It is my son who will be doing the purchasing, today."

"Ah, first time, ay? Don't worry. I'll be easy enough on yeh."

Draco nodded respectfully. Not only did he now have to impress his father, but he had to make sure to put on a proud show for his distant spectator.

"One pound of flour, please."

"That'll be four pennies."

"_Fours _pennies? Surely you'll go down to three."

"Now why should I go down to three pennies?" The merchant asked slyly, folding his arms cockily over his chest and leaning in toward Draco with a smirk on his face.

"Because you need my money for business, and while I'm sure you'd like the extra money, I can easily buy flour for a much better bargain anywhere else."

"Alright, I'll tell you what. You give me four pennies, and not only will I give you yer pound o' flour, but I'll throw in two eggs, free o' charge."

"As kind as that offer sounds, I'm sorry to say that I don't need any eggs. What I _need_ is a pound of flour for a decent price three pennies."

"Alright, alright. I can see I'm not going to get anywhere with you. Here's yer pound o' flour for three pretty pennies." The merchant replied good-naturedly, a smile on his face. "Tough bargainer you got, there," he said to Lucius.

They walked away and Lucius clapped Draco's back proudly.

Nearly three hours passed once the handsome pair had finished purchasing all their necessities. Having spare change and feeling the youth deserved some form of reward, the elder Malfoy handed his son four pennies and told him to buy himself a treat.

"Oh, but father –"

"No, no, Draco. You deserve it. Enjoy yourself. Just make sure to be home before it gets too dark.

"Yes. Thank you."

It would be wonderful to buy himself anything of his choice from the colorful, vibrant caravan of delights, but as he once again found the sweet brunette, he realized that the right thing to do; the gentlemanly thing to do would be to use his money to treat a young lady as the beginnings of a courting.

Ignoring the temptation to give one last longing glance behind him, where he could have continued to walk for his own pleasure, he pushed himself through the crowd. "Hello, Amelia."

"Draco! How are you?" she wore a beautiful smile, here blue eyes dancing happily.

"I'm fine, and you?"

"Lovely, just lovely. I saw you earlier today. Was that your first time?"

"Yes. It was."

"Were you nervous?"

"I have to admit that I was just a bit curious about it."

"Well you needn't have been. You were fantastic!" She exclaimed, giggling.

"Thank you. If you have time now, I'd like to –"

"Amelia! Amelia, where are you?" a voice off to the left called out.

"Oh, my mother. I'm sorry, Draco. I have to go. Perhaps some other time?"

"Oh yes, of course. Give your mother my greetings."

"I will," and with a quick hug, she walked in the direction of the call.

"Well, Draco, I guess you'll get to enjoy yourself after all," he muttered to himself happily. Immediately, though, he felt guilty for it. She was a lovely friend and his father had previously hinted that he wished for Draco to marry Amelia. Her family was fairly well-off and she was an attractive and commendable young lady.

However, now was not the time to become engulfed in guilt and so, anxious to see what new and dazzling item he could find, he turned around and headed off in the direction he'd first wanted to go. Many of the carts were now brimming with exotic trinkets, as the carts with more conventional supplies such as food and tools had finished selling from earlier in the day. Those were necessities which people hurried to buy, while pretty toys and alluring objects were mere luxuries, only to be bought if money was left over _after_ the day-to-day needed supplies were obtained.

He thought to himself happily that now was one of those times. With four pennies sitting warmly in his pocket, he continued to explore. Though it wasn't very much, he was sure there had to be _some_ sort of souvenir he could buy. He passed several stands quickly, for though they were all very exquisite, none seemed to be all too appealing.

Then, when he thought he would simply give up and keep the money for a later time, he came upon a wagon that was not so impressively bright, but rather, had a darkness surrounding it, with a small bubble of light glowing from the center.

Intrigued, he walked closer. There was one woman there, a widow by her onyx attire, but she walked away empty-handed just as Draco reached the front.

"Good day, young man. How can I – oh, Lord, the light went out again. Harry! Come serve this customer while I find a match to light this confounded candle!"

"Sure thing, Boss."

"Do excuse me, will you?"

Draco nodded with a friendly smile and waiting awkwardly for this 'Harry' to arrive. He felt flustered, as he hadn't any idea what to buy, and if he was even going to buy anything in the first place. He looked around searchingly, wondering just what exactly they sold. The widow hadn't been able to purchase anything.

_Perhaps I should just leave…_

But before he could turn, a cheery voice called down to him, "Hello, there!"

He snapped his head up and blushed once again. Forgetting to even smile as a show of good manners, he simply continued to stare. This boy couldn't be more than a year older than himself! The oddest part was that his age wasn't even the most surprising thing about him. He wore atop his head a beautifully crafted tiara, several diamonds, rubies, and emeralds sprinkled artfully into it.

"You like it, do you? Well I can tell you right now, you won't be able to afford it." His smirk, though pleasant and friendly angered the blond.

"Isn't that for _girls?_" he asked, glaring; his tone haughty.

"Well that, it may be, but I might never get the chance to wear something this bloody expensive, again. I don't care if it's made for _dogs_, I'm wearing it!"

Lost for words to say, Draco simply gaped for a moment, until the clever brunette spoke again. "So, anything you looking to buy?"

"Well, I'm not exactly-"

"Alright, well what's the occasion? A birthday gift? Something nice for yer mum? A gift for a wife-"

"I'm not married!"

"Well I'm only throwin' out suggestions, here."

"Well…. Well I'm just looking around."

"Oh, okay. You're pe_rus_ing."

"I'm what?"

"Perusing. It's this new word I learned from the last town we were in. I'll tell ya, there were a heck of a lot o' smart people there. ' had to stop them every couple o' words to try and look in this here dictionary." He said, brandishing a small, tattered read book with yellow lettering. "I'm trying ter, er… trying _to_ speak more eh….what's the word…? Oh yeah, _el_oquently. There are just so many smart people out there and I don't like looking a damn fool, you know?"

At the blond's blank stare, he cracked a smile and pulled out a pallet from a drawer to his right.

"Here, look at these. Aren't these the prettiest looking rings you've ever seen?"

Draco already knew he couldn't afford any of them. He felt himself blush once again. Coming here was a mistake. He was only going to embarrass himself just as the woman before him had.

"Well, aren't they?"

Draco nodded. "They are."

"How much you got on you?" he asked, his eyes gleaming.

"Definitely not enough – "

"How much you got?"

"Four pennies," he mumbled, feeling his ears burning.

"You're right. Hmm…. Tell you what. Just keep yer four pennies and I'll give you this here ring since I like you so much." He said, giving a quick look to where the previously attending man was still looking for the matches.

"What?" Draco said, not believing his ears as the brunette pulled out a rather plain, yet stunning silver ring.

"I'd give you a prettier one, but this here ring aint for no girl. It's for you." He said, whipping out another dazzling smile.

"I- I couldn't."

"Well sure you could!"

"Please, at least take what little I can offer you."

"I'll tell you what. We're going to stay in your town for a few days since some of us have special deliveries and orders to make to that castle over there," the boy jerked his head up slightly to show the direction in which the head of state lived. "Keep that money and next time you see me around, buy me the best drink in the nearest bar there is."

"Are… are you sure?"

"Am I sure? I'm _pos_itive."

"I- thank you," he said, shaking his head, still full of disbelief.

"No problem," he said, fisting his hand and flipping the ring over to Draco with his thumb. He caught in clumsily and then, looking at the boy, slid it onto the ring finger of his right hand. "See you around," he said with a cunning wink.

"Yeah. See you around."

**AN:** And so, you get chapter one! Yeah! I'm totally LOVING this story! I realize it's crazy and this could be a horrible turnout, but I'm sorry, I'm going to write it anyway. I just really love it! Wahoo! When I finally sat down to write this out, I just couldn't stop! Ok, well I hope some of you like this story, too. And please remember to leave a review!

One more thing. Please note that since I am at school, I was only able to write this because I am on break. So the intervals between updates will most probably be long and varied. Sorry!

xoxo Spideria xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I got such awesome reviews!

Okies, so before I start in on the next chapter, someone asked if I got this idea from a certain book. I didn't. I looked over some of the book reviews, and I don't think my story is headed in that direction, so if you're reading this, feel free to write a story based on that novel. It won't be the same as mine.

**North Star of the World**

**Chapter 2**

"Harry? I think there's a ring missing," the old man said, walking toward the small, wooden table. It was close to midnight, and all the wagons had closed to begin counting their day's profits as the last lonely wanderers finally departed for their respective homes. "I could have sworn there were twenty-four rings left in this pallet; if we sold one, then the money isn't adding up right," he finished as he took a seat across from the brunette.

Making a show of looking over and scrunching his brows in thought, he slowly murmured, "Mmm…. I think we _did_ sell one from here, but in the last town we were in. It was a silver one, I think."

"Ah, yes. I remember that one. But are you sure we sold it in the last town?"

"Pretty sure," he replied with a shrug.

"Well, alright. I suppose so. Anyway, make sure to feed Sabina well, tonight. We've been called to entertain the King, tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Harry looked up with a frown.

"Yes, why not?"

"I thought I'd explore the town a bit; have some fun, yeh know? It's such an ex_qui_site piece o' land."

"Are you still going on with those fancy words?" Irritation roughly sewed his words together.

"I just want to sound smarter," he replied with a pout.

"Well, quit it! You can't just pretend to be something you're not. There's no reason to be ashamed of being a merchant, anyway."

"I'm not ash-"

"Hush up and feed Sabina before you forget."

Sighing in frustration, the youth slowly stood to grab the box of mice.

* * *

"Wake up, Draco! Hurry up and get dressed! I want you to bring this bread over to Mrs. Kenting's home." She brandished a carefully woven basket of bread with a bright smile.

"Yes, mother," the boy replied with a sigh.

As the older blond left the room, Draco rubbed his eyes and sat up. Feeling a cold object rub against his brow, he opened his eyes and lowered his hand, eyeing the silver band. It was such a beautiful ring, he thought to himself, and he wondered if he would ever see the boy from the festival again.

"Harry," he whispered quietly, wanting to remember the boy's name. He had never met anyone quite as peculiar, and yet, he'd had a bouncing charisma to his persona. The blond couldn't quite tell if he liked these qualities yet, but his curiosity had most definitely been tickled.

"Draco, dear, are you almost done?"

Bouncing forward to grab a few garments lying across the foot of his bed, he called out to his mother "Yes, just a minute!"

In a few seconds, he was fully dressed and walking out the door to greet his mother. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and then proceeded to grab the basket before he was interrupted by a stern voice. "Draco, sit down and eat your breakfast before you leave."

"Yes, Father," he muttered as he sat upon the seat next to the previously unnoticed plate of eggs.

"Draco, you're not to come to work with me, today. Instead, I want you to stay here and help your mother. She's going to be preparing a special meal for your uncle, Camden. Do you remember? He's visiting tomorrow."

"Yes, I remember."

"Good. Now hurry up and finish so you can take that bread as your mother wants you to."

* * *

"Hello, Amelia." The door opened to reveal, to Draco's slight dismay, the youngest Kensington.

"Oh, Draco, hello! It's such a pleasure to see you." Her eyes shone happily as she threw a wide smile in his direction.

"And a pleasure it is to see you, as well. Is your mother home?"

"Well, no. She just went out to fetch some butter. She tried to buy a bit yesterday, but the lines were so _long_; by the time she got to the cart she'd been waiting for, they'd completely run out!"

"Oh, that's too bad. Well, my mother wanted me to bring your mother this bread."

"Oh, Draco! Thank you! It smells delicious!" She let her hand gently caress Draco's as she took the basket. "You know," the brunette began, her face revealing a mixture of mischief and hope, "my brother's home. He's in his room, working on _some_thing or another. I'm sure it would be just fine if you wanted to come in for a bit."

Draco gave a meek, nervous smile. "Well, I- I would, but, well, I have to go back and help my mother prepare for a guest tomorrow. You see, my uncle is coming to visit us."

"Oh, no. I mean, it's great that your uncle is coming for a visit tomorrow. I'm sure he'll enjoy the town. It's really quite lovely."

"Yes."

"Are you sure you can't come inside for just a little while. We could just talk for a few minutes."

Draco turned his head slightly to the right, looking around while he thought for a moment. The two hadn't been able to properly "chat" the night before, and perhaps now would be the perfect time to get closer to the young brunette. His mother most certainly wouldn't mind his being a few minutes late if it helped further build the relationship between the two.

"Actually, that would be great."

Her eyes lit up and she leaned forward to give him a brief kiss on his cheek before pulling back and gesturing for him to enter.

"Have a seat," she said, pointing to a previously pulled out chair by the kitchen table. "I could make you something to eat, if you like."

"Oh, no. It's quite alright. I just ate breakfast."

"Alright, then. Would you like some water?" She quickly began pouring water from a mauve jug, not bothering to wait for Draco's reply.

"Oh, er… thanks." He took the cup from the excited girl and tried to ignore her eager stare as she watched him drink down the cool water. As he set the half empty cup upon the table, he noticed she was still eagerly staring. Not knowing what exactly the girl was waiting for, he commented, "It's… good."

That seemed to be enough as she smiled brilliantly before pulling out the chair to his right and sitting down. She bashfully tucked her hands within the fabric of her dress lying gently upon her lap. Her whole body seemed to suddenly shy away, and her eyes dropped down, staring into the newly-made bumps in her dress, made by the two hiding hands.

"So… did you have fun at the festival last night?"

"Oh, yes, I did." She smiled up at him and then quickly dropped her eyes once more.

"Yes, I can't wait for the festival to come again next year. Do you suppose a few carts stay open even today if they haven't sold off all their items?"

"I don't know for sure, but I think not. My mother told me they go from village to village; town to town. I don't think they'd ever sell everything they had. If they did, they wouldn't have anything to sell for the next town they went to visit."

"What if someone wanted to go buy something the next day? What if, say, they hadn't had enough money the day before, but wanted to go back now to buy something?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

Draco stuttered for a moment, trying to cover up his true intentions, before saying, simply, "Nothing." The two sat in silence for a few short seconds.

He had been wondering about Harry.

If he wanted to visit Harry at his wagon, would he be there? If Draco knocked on the wooden shutters, would the brunette open?

"Well, I really shouldn't keep my mother waiting any longer," he finally said, trying to make his words sound full of regret as he slowly stood from the table.

"I suppose you're right. Well, tell her I said thank you for the bread."

Draco nodded with an apologetic smile before heading back along the five-minute trek to his cottage.

As he walked, he pictured Amelia's face. He pictured himself marrying her and raising children with her. The images were attractive enough, as was she, but he couldn't help feel the idea was a bit… boring; dull; tasteless, even.

His breath escaped him with a sigh as he reached his home and entered through the door.

* * *

After a few hours of cleaning around the house while his mother cooked, Draco was called upon and asked to "please fetch some apples from that store just next to John's tavern" because "Camden will like an apple pie so much more than a blueberry pie."

Taking a penny from his mother, he set out for "that store just next to John's tavern."

The walk was a bit longer than the walk to Amelia's house, but Draco took glee upon the fact that he would pass the caravan of wagons on the way. Perhaps, he hoped, he might see Harry.

But he did not see Harry.

He did not see Harry as he _nonchalantly_ walked past the carts and onward toward his original destination, and he did not see Harry on his way back as he not so subtly walked very close to the wagons, eyeing the now identical vehicles, each with its shutters closed, safely protecting the merchandise within.

Perhaps he was at Peter's Pub, enjoying the drink Draco should have bought him. He eyed the direction in which he knew the pub to be, but decided to return to his home instead. If Harry wasn't at the pub, then he would look like a fool: walking in, looking around, and then walking out. And if Harry _was_ at the pub, he would look an even bigger fool, as he hadn't any money with him.

It was a gloomy walk back.

"Oh, Draco, thank you!"

He nodded quietly and walked to his room, sitting tiredly on his bed. His mother walked in after him. "Is everything alright, Draco?"

"Yes. I suppose I'm just a bit tired."

"Oh, sweetie," Narcissa cooed, laying a comforting hand upon his left cheek. "I'm almost done for the day. Why don't you take a nap, hmm?"

"Mum, no. Dad said I –"

"Your father won't know. Besides, you're a growing boy. You're bound to get tired, and when you do, you need your rest. Now take a small nap. I'll wake you in about an hour or so."

Smiling, he thanked his mother and gave her a chaste kiss before tiredly kicking off his shoes and preparing for a nap.

As he slept, he dreamed of bouncing silver rings, dancing tiaras, and a grinning boy with emeralds for eyes.

* * *

The red-bearded king let his lids droop with boredom as he watched three midgets juggle before him, walking in circles as they did, and regularly switching balls with each other in perfect rhythm. He let out a gregariously loud yawn, inducing frightened trembles within the three men.

Their hands became sweaty as their nerves built up and they slowly began to lose track of each other's beats. One of the men accidentally dropped a red ball with a small yelp and quickly stooped to pick it up and continue, but the king had long since grown tired of the repetitive act.

"Enough!" he exclaimed. "You are of no entertainment to me. I have seen this act much too often! Send them away! They are _not _to be paid for their hideous performance."

Two of the three men whimpered while the third held back a growl, knowing the severe consequences that would be dealt out if he did not keep his temper. Four large, bulky men slowly walked forward, pushing the much smaller men out with merely their menacing glares and occasional grunts.

"Would someone _please_ bring me something a _little_ more entertaining! I have already seen these acts a _thousand_ times!"

"Your Majesty, we have another act scheduled for today. They are new," came the shaky voice of a young messenger boy with stringy, tawny hair.

"Do not send them in unless you are certain I have not seen it before. If I have, it will be your death."

The boy sucked in a nervous gulp of air. "I don't think you've seen them before, Your Grace. They come baring entertainment taught in the East. Arabia, I believe."

"You had better be certain, Eaton."

"Y-yes, My Lord," the boy stuttered with a bow.

"Bring them in!"

A rather medium-sized man with a short, white beard walked in, a smile on his face. "You're Majesty," he began with a bow. "I bring you my most precious possession – my slave boy, Harry."

As the petite brunette walked in with a blank face, save for his possessive, seductive eyes, the king sat back with a powerful grin, his eyes staring hungrily.

**AN: **No, Harry is not some stripper boy. Give me a little more credit! 8P

Also: taboo, I know, but I couldn't think of another thing for Harry's eyes! I will try with all my might not to use the ever popular "emeralds" again. Also, note: no, the bearded old man is _not_ Dumbledore. It's the man from Harry's wagon - his "boss".

Anyway, this was most definitely, without any doubt in the world, an obvious filler chapter. However, fear not! In the next chapter, Draco will get to buy Harry that drink he owes him. Ooh, by the way, I'd love for you guys to let me know what you think Harry's manner of "entertainment" is. I think I might have made it a little _too_ obvious for you guys. ;P

Please review!

PS- since I'm on break, I'll probably post up the next chapter next week. It should be good. :p

xoxo Spideria xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Alright, so I didn't get very many reviews for the last chapter, which I'm hoping won't be the case for this chapter. I like this chapter a lot and I hope you guys will, too! And _please_, **_review_**! You have no idea how happy reviews make me!

**Also, Note: My summary, to be blunt, sucks. I tried to fix it, but it still sucks. So if anyone could give me tips on how to make the summary more interesting in a short way (due to the fact that ff. net doesn't allow many characters into summaries), PLEASE let me know! Thanks!**

_**North Star of the World**_

**Chapter 3**

"No," Draco whispered to himself, and then quickly gasped. He twisted his head about warily, hoping no one had heard his quiet outburst. The now nervous blond had been walking a repeated three-foot distance for the past five minutes. First, he'd walked closer to Peter's Pub, then, he'd lost his nerve and turned back only to have regained it mere seconds later and, once again, begun the attempt to embark on his journey.

He'd continually scolded himself silently, telling himself that Harry was most probably _not_ having a drink just now and, more importantly, that he shouldn't even be worried about this. Instead, he should be walking home, helping his mother prepare for his uncle Camden's arrival, today.

Finally, he'd scolded himself aloud, which is why he was now standing completely still, his eyes looking around for any eavesdroppers.

However, though there were several people milling about the town, no one seemed to pay Draco any particular interest.

Sucking in a deep breath, he turned his head back to the old, wooden pub and decided to go in for a quick stop. If Harry wasn't there, it didn't matter. He'd brought money this time; if Harry wasn't there, he would buy _himself_ a drink.

As he entered the pub, he was surprised by the amount of festivity in the air. A usually quiet, darkly morose pub, it was now filled to the brim with laughter and wobbly arms swinging, sloshing drinks from one side of the room to the complete opposite.

"Oi, Draco! How's yer mum?" asked a grey-haired man with three missing teeth, patting Draco roughly on the shoulder.

"Just fine, Mr. Rikard," Draco replied with a shaky laugh, trying to slip away. There was a particularly large crowd toward the left side of the pub – all of who seemed to be female. Excusing himself with an, "I've got to use the loo," he walked forward and tried to see over the many giggling heads. Seeing that there were too many, some sitting on high-leveled chairs, he decided to throw away his manners and squeeze through to the circle's center.

It was, in fact, a semi-circle, with a very loquacious brunette merchant spewing out the branches of boisterous energy.

"Oooh, and what happened next?" cooed a red-headed lady, fluttering her eyes seductively.

"Then!" Harry shouted, raising his arm dramatically so that his beer jumped onto the girl's bosom. Laughing a bit; slightly drunk, he bowed his head down and licked the soaked fabric, much to the girl's embarrassed delight.

"Oh, my! You mustn't do that!" She said, though she made no move to stop him. Draco watched on in utter astonishment as the brunette kissed his way up her fabric and began slowly kissing her neck. His tongue slipped out and began a rhythmic massage against her neck.

All the other's watched in complete silence until, just as the red-head's lids had begun to flutter, Harry pulled away with a lop-sided grin and continued his story. "And then! Then, the king told me to come again! He told me I was the best he'd ever bloody _seen_!"

After merely a second of shock, the young women began to laugh along with him, giddy once again, though the red-head had now casually sat upon his left leg.

"Oi! It's you!"

Draco's eyes went wide.

"What's your name, again?" Harry asked with a grin.

Straightening out and putting on a cool face, he replied, "Draco."

"Oh, right. Draco! You owe me a drink!"

"He _does?"_ asked a blond girl, brushing her fingers down the brunette's arm.

"You're bloody right, he does! I saved his goddamned life!"

"You most certainly did not!"

"Trust me, ladies. If it hadn't o' been fer me, this 'ere daisy wouldn't be standing here, today."

"Oooh," the women purred in admiration.

"I am _not_ a daisy!"

Laughing heartily, Harry stood from his chair. "Alright, alright. Excuse me, ladies, will you?" He jerked his head to his left, signaling for Draco to follow him. Slipping through the flutter of "_aww's_" coming from the women, the two walked away to a more secluded section of the bar, leaving the others to gossip animatedly about the pub's newest guest.

"So," Harry said, slumping into a red chair, "How's it going?"

"I-" the blond stuttered, completely confused by this new person. "You… you're so different."

"Wuddya mean?"

"I _mean, I mean _did you _see _yourself back there?"

"Yeah, so?" His eyes were gleaming as he grinned.

"You must be _completely_ drunk!"

The brunette bit his lip and grinned wider.

Shaking his head, Draco heaved out a sigh while rolling his eyes.

"Oh, come on! Loosen up! We're in a bar _filled_ with ladies for the taking and you're worrying about me being a little _drunk_?"

"Well you're acting like a complete idiot! I _thought_ you wanted to be smart or something!"

"Oh, _please!_ That was _before_."

"Oh, so now you don't mind '_looking like no fool'?_" Draco asked, mimicking Harry's words.

The boy's grin faltered slightly, and he smacked his hands to his face, rubbing tiredly. "Ok," he moaned out, his word muffled behind his hands.

"Ok, what?" The blond was clearly confused.

"Ok, I'm not drunk anymore."

"You can't just _decide_ not to be drunk anymore!"

"Sure, I can. I was never even drunk to begin with. I just like acting like it. Obviously, though, _you_ don't."

"Wait. Are you trying to tell me that that whole act was just a charade?" Draco asked, stunned.

"Well of course it was. I don't have enough money to buy myself _that_ many drinks. And, as it turns out, I've just run flat out of coins, so it looks like your time to pay your debt has finally come. I'll have a beer," he said, the last sentence directed to Peter, standing behind the counter.

"You are entirely too strange," Draco said, once again, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Draco, I _do_ believe that's the _kind_est thing anyone's ever said to me." The grin was back in place.

After ordering a beer for himself as well, the blond asked, "So eh… how long are you going to stay in town, anyway?"

With a shrug, Harry replied, "I dunno. I wen' over to see the king yesterday, fer entertainment purposes, I mean. He seemed to like my act enough. He's asked that I stay fer a while. Apparently, this is the first time he's ever seen anything like me!" The last word was hitched with a chuckle.

"Really? I've heard he's impossible to please. What was your act?"

The brunette paused for a moment, looking into his beer. Then, turning to Draco, he said, in an indecipherable voice, "I could show you."

"What?"

Harry only grinned, knowing the other boy had heard him.

Not knowing how to reply, Draco kept himself busy by gulping down the rest of his beer. There was something about the offer that made Draco nervous. "Well, er… so it's great that the king liked your act so much."

"Yeah," Harry replied, deciding to play along and ignore his last comment. "He wants to see us again, soon."

"Us?"

"Me and my boss."

"Oh, is he a part of your act?"

Nodding his head, he said, "Yessirree, He's the one who _taught_ me the act – back when I was three or so."

"_Three?_ Your parents let you start working as a merchant at _three?_"

"Well, no. My parents are dead, actually." He continued quickly, cutting off Draco's attempt to apologize. "They died when I was real young. 'cant even remember them, so it's really no big deal. But anyway, as I've been told – since I can't remember that far back - , I was an orphan and I think the head of state was going to have me killed or some'it because there weren't any orphanages where I lived. But my boss offered to buy me as a slave, though he doe'n't treat me like one."

"So he's your _master_?"

"_Technically_ speaking, yes, but that don't matter. He's jus' my boss."

"Wow, but so, how will that work when you're older? I mean, what if you decide you want to get married or something and go on your own? Are you stuck working for him forever?"

"I don't need to get _married!_ 'you see my act back there? I do that in _all_ the towns. Each town, I bring life to the local pubs and I get whatever girl I _want._ I have my way with her, we leave town, and everything stays _peachy._"

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am."

"Well, don't you ever want to have kids? To pass on your name?"

"What for? My name doe'n't have any importance to it."

"Well… but, I mean… How…?"

"Whuss the big deal?"

"I don't know. It's just, from the moment I was _born_, I was meant to marry someone and start a family. _Everyone_ does it. It just seems a bit absurd to me to think about doing anything else with your life."

"Well, then. It's a good thing you met me, I'n't it?" His grin was wider than ever.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to show you how to _really_ live."

"I don't think that'll be necessary, actually." The blond's smile was nervous and unsure.

"Oh, come on! Admit it! You find my way of living _far_ more interesting than the life you've been hammered to! You think my life's rather _intriguing._"

"I take it that's just another word for interesting?"

"Don't try to change the subject! Draco, I'm going to find you a nice lady, today."

"No, don't!"

"Wuddyou think about tha' one?" he asked, his eyes aimed on slim brunette.

"No."

"Why not? She's pretty."

"Because I already _have_ a girl."

"You _do?_"

"Well, not _yet,_ but we're going to be married one day."

"_Right._ The whole _planned since birth_ thing. But you're not committed yet, are you?"

"Well, no, but – "

"Then come _on!_"

"You say 'come on' a lot. Did you know that?"

"I don't. That's just my special phrase of the day." He said, his lopsided grin perfectly in place.

Draco shook his head. The boy never seemed to run out of random things.

"_You_ shake your head a lot. Did you know _that_?"

Ignoring the glare thrown his way, Harry stood.

"Where are you going?"

"To find you a nice lady to take to bed."

"_What?_"

"Stop questioning me so much. You'll be thankful when you're through."

"You are _completely_ insane!"

Draco grabbed the brunette by the sleeve as he began to walk forward. "Don't!"

"Draco!"

"What!"

"Do you _want_ to shrivel up like an un-sheltered plumb?"

"Wha-…er…no….?"

"Alright, then! You're going to have a lady, tonight!"

"Listen! I will take a lady to bed during your visit to town, but not tonight."

"Why not?"

"Because my uncle's coming over to visit soon."

"So? He can wait. Trust me Draco, it _really_ doesn't take that long. You're in; you're out, and bam! You just had the best night of your life!"

The blond made no effort to argue the hideous idea. "Fine, but _not_ tonight. I have to help my parents prepare."

The shorter of the two didn't look convinced, but didn't try to further persuade Draco.

"But um… before I leave, I wanted to thank you again. For the ring."

The brunette grinned with a nod. "My pleasure."

"Well, bye." Draco stretched out his arm.

"Good bye, oh fair-headed one," Harry returned dramatically, making a bow before shaking the other boy's hand.

All Draco could do was shake his head in wonder, but this time, he was laughing.

**AN:** Yay! Ok, so there it is! The whole thing was _loaded_ with dialogue so I don't think there were any boring parts to it. 8P Anyway, I really like this chapter, so I hope you guys do, too. Sorry for the change in Harry's character all the time, but I'm trying to show the way he changes around different people at different times. Even with Draco he changes because now he feels a little closer to him. And in front of the girls in the bar, he was just trying to be impressive – after all, he was probably planning to "do" one of them.

Which brings me to this note. This is **definitely **going to be **slash**. I'm just sort of introducing it. Both characters feel a slight attraction, but they're not going to do anything about it just yet, so they're still going about their regular lives. But trust me, Harry and Draco **will** be together in this story. Just not yet. 8P

**Also, again, PLEASE review!** I was really disappointed in the lack of reviews for the last chapter. I felt so … sad! So please, please, please! If you read the chapter, you've got to review! Thank you lots!

xoxo Spideria xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm more than two months into summer vacation and I haven't written a word of fanfiction! I procrastinated everything, wondering if I should actually write a sequel for my other story (Chasing the Forbidden) and actually re-read the entire thing, making up ideas for a sequel and how things would go… I still haven't decided for sure if I'm going to write the sequel. --'

But anyway, I've been thinking that updating three or four times a year just isn't cutting it, so I'm going to try updating a bit more regularly from now on. Maybe once or twice a month instead of just once every three or four months. Yay!

Anyway, thank you guys VERY much for all the wonderfully awesome reviews!

Now, on with the story!

Chapter 4

"Harry, where've yeh been?"

"Hullo to you, too, boss," Harry answered with a grin, closing the wagon door behind him and slumping into a wooden chair.

When the old man continued to stare, a brow raised in wait of a response, the boy finally let out a sigh and said, "I was at a pub in town."

"A pub? Which one?"

"Aw, now you're asking for too much!" Harry exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "I can't ever remember. They all look the same to me."

With a slight chuckle at the ever-forgetful brunette, he decided to let the subject go. "Listen, Harry. I want yeh ter know. Yeh did good today. Yeh did real good."

The young boy beamed brightly and chirped a cocky, "I know it," puffing out his chest like a rooster.

"Ok, ok. Dun' get all cocky, on me. Yeh did do real good, though. From what I've heard aroun' this ol' town, that insufferable king is damn near impossible ter please."

"Yeah. A friend o' mine told me the same thing. Said the guy was _real_ difficult to please, but he seemed pretty ok to me. I mean, I din't do nothin' too special or anythin'."

"Yeh have a friend from town, already?"

"In a town I'm only gonna spend a few days in, I call _any_one I see more than once, a friend."

"Actually, Harry, it might be more than jus' a few days. The king was real impressed with yeh. And it's a bloody good thing, too. We ain't exactly been doin' the best with money, lately."

"We're doin' alright, Boss."

"If only that were the truth," the bearded man sad with a solemn shake of his head. "People jus' dun't buy jewelry too of'en. They gotta make sure they've got enough fer their family ter eat and live before they even think about jewelry, and by then, ain't no one has enough fer jewels."

"But… even if we started to do real bad, we could always just settle down in some town and get real jobs."

"This _is _a real job. And besides, I ain't cut out for regular life – living in one place all yer life. I did that fer the most part o' my life and I hated it. When I got you, I was finally able ter make enough extra money on the side ter become a merchant, and ain't no way I'm going back to my ol' life. Ain't no way."

Harry remained silent. He knew how passionately his boss loved the life of a merchant – traveling all over the country, going from kingdom to kingdom with jewels to bedazzle even the richest of kings, living life from day to day, and best of all, never being bound by any one of the many kingdoms and governments they visited. Heck, he even loved the way the uneducated merchants spoke!

Because of the last reason, Harry had refrained from practicing his proper speaking manners in front of the old man. Though he felt it important to speak intelligently, it wasn't a topic worth upsetting his boss with.

Besides - the fact that the elder man needed him made him proud. He made it possible for the old man to live out his dream. Sure, the man had made it possible for Harry live, period, but he thought it to be as good a tradeoff as any since being a merchant _was_, in a manner of words, the old man's life.

Besides, Harry's performances for the aristocrats also helped their sales, as they could actually afford the jewels his boss sold.

"Listen, Harry, dun't worry 'bout the money," the man finally said. "Like I said before, yer performance with the king went great, and I'm sure it'll continue ter be great, so we're jus' fine."

"Yeah," Harry answered with a weak smile.

"So, eh… did yeh enjoy yerself at the pub?" An insinuative smile broadened its length across the old man's lips.

"Ha," Harry chuckled. "Yeah, I had myself a pretty little blonde one, tonight." _Inspired by my newest friend, _he thought to himself, quietly.

DHDHDH

"So I says to the guy, I says, 'you ain't got even _half_ the bullocks ter'… oi! Hang on, laidies. I'll be right back." With a quick wink, he jogged over to the quickly walking blonde - his head down, and staring fiercely at the ground. It was evident the boy was trying to escape the other, unnoticed. In light of this, the brunette contemplated leaving the boy alone for a moment. After all, he could understand what it felt like to want some privacy.

But really, it was a fairly insignificant and tiny moment. "Hullo, little Daisy!"

"I _told _you! I'm not a –"

"_Joking!_ I'm joking!" Harry had gotten the attention he'd wanted from Draco and could now start an actual conversation. "So how was yer uncle last night? Did he have a pleasant visit?"

"I suppose… he's staying for another day, so-"

"Wait! Don't tell me!_ Don't_ tell me! I can figure it out! So, he's staying for another day and now you have to go around shopping for all the annoying little foods he likes! Let me guess! I suppose he wants strawberry jam, not grape. And I bet he wants some expensive type of meat, too."

The boy was graced with a small and slightly confused smile on the town resident's lips. "Close. He wants peach jam."

"Ha! I knew it!"

The grey-eyed boy let out a small laugh and shook his head. "How did you do that?"

"Ah, it's a special gift, my very _un_gifted friend."

"Right," he let out a sarcastic snort.

With a smile, the brunette swung his arm across the other boy's shoulder and began to steer him in the direction of the giggling girls. "I think a little detour from your shopping trip is in order."

"Listen, I can't –"

"Oh, but _sur_ely you can! I'm not asking for sex right _now_. We can do it later, but we should at least _try_ to make friendly with each other for now."

"Wha- what?" Draco's face had gone drastically pale before a blush began to color his cheeks hazardously. "Wait. You want us to-"

"You _pro_mised! You said 'I will take a lady to bed during your visit to town.' You said those words, exactly! You said them… er… oh yeah! Verbatim! Those were you words – verbatim!"

"Ver- what? Wait! No! I - Ok, fine! Maybe I _did_ say that," relieved that Harry had not been saying what he's stupidly thought the brunette had been saying, he began to regain his composure and pose an argument. "But!... you're not leaving right now, are you? So there's still time for me to do it another day or someth-"

"But why pro_long_ such _plea_surable bliss?"

"Maybe that's your idea of a good time, but-"

"Oh? So what's _your_ idea of a good time in this boring town?"

"It's not boring."

"Draco, my newest companion. If it were not for the women of this town, I would have hung myself by now."

"At least I _have _a town of my own! Can _you_ claim any hometown with all the constant moving about you do?" Draco exclaimed, affronted.

"Perhaps, but at least I en_joy _myself with the constant moving about I do. _You_, on the other hand, are com_plet_ely bored. I can tell. It's all in your nose."

"My what?" Draco gasped, quickly hiding his nose behind his hand. "My nose? There's nothing wrong with my nose! It's a perfectly nice nose, I'll have you know!"

"To the untrained eye, perhaps, but you can't fool me. It's a very bored nose."

"My nose is most certainly _not_ boring."

"I didn't say it was _bor_ing. I said it was _bored._ It wishes to see some ex_cit_ement in its life! In _your_ life! Heck, all it does all day is sit there on your face. No talking, no eating, no getting up and walking about – nothing! Do you think it'd be too much trouble to at least give it a good_ view_ every once in a while? A nice…er… panorama?"

"Wha-? For goodness sake, stop with the big words! I don't understand them!"

"Would you like to? I could lend you my dictionary, if you'd li-"

"_No, _I don't want your stupied dictionary! What I _want_ is to get to the store so I can buy some bloody-"

"Alright, alright! Don't get yer knickers all in a twist." Ignoring Draco's look of outrage, he continued, "I'll let you get yer damn strawberry jam."

"It's pea-"

"But I'm coming with you!"

"Wha-? Bu-? Hey! Where are you going? I thought you said-"

"Well, I can't just leave the girls to wonder in sorrow for me, now can I? They'll think 'Oh no! What happened to our glorious Harry! What _ha_ppened! Was he swallowed by a whale? Pushed down a well? Trapped in a dungeon full of dirty cockroaches and infested-"

With an impatient roll of his eyes, Draco exclaimed, "Oh, shut up and say your goodbyes to them, already!"

Laughing, Harry jogged over to the women, gave one a bruising kiss – to the shocked (and envious) gasps of the other ladies – and jogged back over to Draco, who couldn't believe how audacious the other boy was.

"My, that Meredith has such _love_ly lips!" the brunette said, feigning an aristocratic voice and sipping from an invisible goblet.

"You're absolutely terrible," grumbled the blonde as he led the way toward the marketplace.

"Why?"

"I doubt you plan on doing anything further with that girl! Honestly! You go from one girl to another like… like…like something that…you use…one after…another," the boy finished with a quiet murmur, embarrassed that he hadn't been able to come up with an actual comparison.

Laughing, Harry said, "Yes! I comp_let_ely see the wrong in my actions now, oh wise one."

"Whatever! The point is, you treat them with no respect, whatsoever!"

"So?"

"_So!_ What do you mean, '_so_'?"

"Draco. I'm a passing merchant, here for a few days. Do you honestly believe any o' the girls I talk to aren't aware of that; that they believe some miracle will grace this earth an' bring us together in marriage?"

"Well…no… but-"

"Exactly!" beaming a grin at Draco, the boy crossed his arms over his chest, silently naming himself the victor of this particular conversation.

"It's just that… I mean, don't you ever _feel_ anything for any of them? Don't you ever wish for something more? Like marriage; kids; a family?"

The shorter of the two gave a small smile. "It's just sex. It has to be. I don't believe anyone can fall in love within just a few days – which is exactly the amount of time I ever get to spend with anyone." Draco remained silent, feeling sorry for the other boy. He couldn't imagine having no one to keep forever.

"Oh, hey!" Harry suddenly shouted, switching gears. He didn't like the sudden pity in Draco's downcast eyes. "Lookie there! _That_ place is sellin' jam!" He then jumped into a sprint, making the blonde struggle to catch up to him. "Hmm…" he started, fingering the color-filled jars. "Grape… strawberry…aha! Peach jam!"

"Ack!" Harry's arm flew behind him and, yelping, Draco dove forward to catch the glass jar Harry had tossed into the air behind him. Clumsily, he dropped it a few times in the air, the glass slipping and flipping through his fingers before he finally caught it – bent down awkwardly – a few inches from the ground.

"You've _rea_lly got to work on your catching skills," Harry commented, nodding to himself, his mouth scrunched to his left.

"Grr…"

"Come on! Let's hurry up and pay for it so I can walk you home, already."

"Walk me ho-?"

"I wanna meet yer parents!"

"…"

"…"

"…oh!" Draco suddenly cried, giving a nervous chuckle. "You're joking."

"…"

"… You _are_ joking, aren't you?"

"Maybe. But _on_ly jus' maybe."

With an uneasy smile, Draco slowly turned to pay for the jar of jam.

**AN**: I realize that I put quite a stretch on Harry's character in this chapter…(he seemed a bit like the flamboyantly gay Draco in a lot of stories I've read… _"I can't just leave the girls to wonder in sorrow for me, now can I? They'll think 'Oh no! What happened to our glorious Harry! What happened! Was he swallowed by a whale? Pushed down a well? Trapped in a dungeon full of dirty cockroaches and infested-"_), but it was fun, so I went with it.

Also, this is yet another filler, but I _have_ to do it! I have to develop their relationship a bit more before I can really get into anything. Trust me! I want the slash just as much as you guys, but if I go right into it, then everyone will start complaining about how rushed everything is! _BUT_, since I'm getting really impatient about the lack of slash in the story, here's a promise I'm sure you guys will like: **The next chapter will contain slash! Very sexy slash!**Yay!

So please! **_Review!_** It'll make me update faster! And don't you guys want to see the slash sooner:p

xoxo Spideria xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! Slash in this chapter! Enjoy!

**North Star of the World**

**Chapter 5**

"Alright, then," Harry said, his arm slung around Draco's shoulder and pulling their heads close together. "How about _that_ girl?" They were sitting in Peter's Pub, again. Over the past two days, Harry had harassed Draco about going through with his promise, and today, he'd finally dragged him – quite unwillingly – into the pub to find an easily accessible girl.

"Too thin," was Draco's quick reply.

"Too _thin_? Too fat, I'll take. Too _tall_, I'll take. But '_too thin_'! Now I_ know_ yeh've jus' been making excuses this whole time!"

Draco tried to explain himself, but was quickly cut off.

"No! I'm bloody hurt." The brunette slapped his hand to his chest and made a – though Draco would never admit it – quite adorably hurt puppy face.

The blonde scoffed at him, thinking it to be another one of Harry's very many overdramatic acts, but when silence persisted, he began to second-guess himself. It was quite an unexpected turn of events for Harry to actually be hurt by something he'd said.

Should he apologize?

However, Harry soon opened his mouth, and Draco had to stop himself from strangling the other boy. "I mean, if you were at least a better _li_ar, I'd ap_pre_ciate the level of your talent, but _this! _I mean, Draco, come _on. _This is just in_sul_ting!"

"It's complicated!" the frustrated blonde complained.

"No, it's not," the brunette said easily, swatting at the air in front of him to further emphasize the lack of difficulty in the process. "Just pick one! It's really not that big a deal! But fer the love of God, Draco, pick one _soon_. _Please_. I have to be back at my wagon in an bit to get ready for the king. I don't think he'll still want to see my performance once I'm seventy-_five_!"

"Uh…So…are you nervous?

"Draco!"

"Alright, alright."

"Yeh can't jus' try tuh change the subject and think I'll _fall_ for it!"

"Fine, ok-"

"I mean, I wasn't _born_ this _mor_ning!"

"I _know!_ Listen,-_"_

"And even though I may not look it, I'm a pretty damn smart bastard, if I do say so, myself!"

"I _get _it. I picked-_"_

"Just rambling on about other stuff isn't going to make me forget-"

"**For the love of God! _THAT_ one!**"

"Which one?" Harry asked, suddenly brightening up and swiveling his head about like a curious owl; his voice bouncing into a tone of excitement. "Oh! The one with melons fer breasts? Nice choi-"

"No, you stupid dolt!" Draco hissed with a blush, kicking the other boy's shin and eliciting a pained yelp. "_That_ one."

Not wanting to choose the wrong girl again (and still rubbing his soon-to-be bruise), Harry pressed his index finger against Draco's pointed one and stretched an invisible line directly forward, leading the way to a timid-looking, mousy brunette. "_That_ one?... Are you sure?"

"Mmhmm!" Draco nodded, his voice high and nervous.

"Well…alright," Harry agreed with only a slight grimace, glad the blonde had finally picked someone. When several minutes went by without any movement, however, Harry's patience ran out, and he forcefully pushed Draco off the stool. "Do it, already, yeh pathetic excuse fer a man!"

"Hey!" But one glare from Harry doused out any other arguments from the blonde. "Alright, alright. I'm going."

Harry watched with an agonized look upon his face as the other teen began the painstakingly slow walk in the direction of the brunette girl. This was going to take a _very_ long time. One step… two steps… three st-four, five, sixseveneigthni-. A brilliant smile had quickly spread across the young merchant's lips at the sudden speed Draco picked up.

But it was quickly slapped off by the blonde's sudden halt. Draco's body tensed up for a moment, before suddenly swiveling a swift 180 degrees and racing back to his seat on Harry's right.

"Wow, Draco. That's the fastest I've ever seen any guy do it." The brunette said, taking a swig of beer. "Did yeh remember to pull out before you came? Yeh don't want a pregnant girl on your hands, that's for sure."

In the meantime, Draco had jammed his hands into his hair and slammed both elbows to rest against the pub's counter. "I can't do it!" he snarled out, embarrassed and angry for humiliating himself in front of Harry.

"Whuss the big deal, Draco? They're not gonna turn you down! I dunno if you realize this, but you're not exactly the most hideous bloke on the face o' the earth."

"It's not that."

"Then what? Draco, you could get any girl in here. Honest." Harry said, clapping a comforting hand against Draco's shoulder. He had to swallow thickly, forcing himself to ignore the pleasurable prickle he felt where Harry's thumb met the base of his neck.

"It's just that… I'm not exactly… experienced."

"Well, I know _that_! That's the whole _point_ o' this thing! To _get_ you experienced! You've done all the steps leadin' up to the big bang. Now yeh've just gotta stick it in 'er!" Harry exclaimed, motioning with his fist as he shoved it roughly in the air.

Sidestepping Harry's never-ending vulgarity with a quiet – though still very disgusted – "ugh", Draco explained. "But I haven't."

"Haven't what?"

"…"

"You _have_ kissed before, haven't you?"

"Of course!" Draco exclaimed, quickly looking away.

Green eyes narrowing, Harry asked, "How many times?"

"ngsss," came the curtly grunted reply.

"nngggsss…" Harry repeated, stretching out the sound. "iiingsss…iiiaaannnggsssss…Aaan…gus?" Draco could only stare, slightly frightened at the astonishing level of stupidity with which Harry seemed to enjoy attacking him each time they met.

To Draco's great relief, however, a few more minutes of failed attempts brought the brunette to a stop. "Alright, I'm sorry, but I give up. _What_ did you say?"

Taking a deep breath, Draco replied, "Once. I've only ever kissed a girl once."

"Oh," was all Harry could say for a moment. Then, trying to raise Draco's spirits, he asked, "Well, was it a good kiss?"

Draco shrugged. "It was just a quick little peck. I was six, and-"

"Woah, woah, woah! Wait! Yeh've only ever kissed once, and it was a baby kiss when you were six?"

"Don't you _dare_ make fun of me," the blonde said with a glare.

"Calm down. I'm not gonna make of you. I'm just… _fla_bbergasted."

"Flabba…?"

"Never mind that. _You _need to get kissed."

"I already told you, I'm not rea-"

"Of _course _you're not ready! Do you think I'd let you go out there and make of goddamned _fool_ of yourself?" Draco simply raised a brow, warily. "The thing is, Draco, usually, yeh get practice through er… trial and error ("I heard that from a customer, once," Harry explained at the other teen's confused look). You try kissing one way with one girl, and if it dun't turn out so good, you try another way, and so on until you learn how to kiss jus' right.

"The problem with you, though, is that you're, what? 16? 17? That's too _old_ to be practicing and messing up with girls. You were sup_po_sed to have practiced when you were _you_nger so that yeh'd be prepared by now."

"So… what? You're telling me that I'm completely screwed, now?" Draco asked bitterly.

"What I'm _say_ing, is that you can't try kissing any girls."

"So what am I supposed to do? Just go around the rest of my life and never kiss anyone!" He exclaimed, sounding angry and desperate.

"…not ex_ac_tly."

"Wha…?"

"Follow me." And with that, the brunette took a firm grip of Draco's wrist and led him outside the pub.

"Where are you taking me, now?" The blonde half whined, half grumbled, dreading whatever crazy new idea the insane boy had come up with.

"You'll see. I found it when I was lookin' around the town a few days ago."

A few more minutes of dragging later brought them to a dank-looking, grey shed whose doors were slightly open. "That's Mr. Scarborrough's shed! We can't just go in there!"

"'course we can. They don't use it much. In fact, they're hardly _e_ver in there." Harry said with an affirming nod.

"What do we need to go in there for, anyway?" Draco nervously complained, pulling against Harry's tug towards the shed. "I mean, what are we going to do? Can't we just do it out he-angh!" With one great pull, Harry and Draco fell through the slit between the doors, and onto a hay-scattered floor. Looking around, Draco saw mounds of hay to the sides and back of the shed. "If we get caught, I'm saying you kidnapped and forced me here."

"Deal!" Harry said, grinning. He then stood up and gave Draco a helping hand up. "Come on, then. Let's go behind some stacks or something – in case that guy actually does come in. You're _not_ gonna want him to see what we're doing."

"Why? What are we doing? Harry, answer me!" But the merchant simply kept walking until he found a square-like patch of flooring, entirely surrounded by hay, save for a strip off to the left, where he and Draco could squeeze in through. "Harry!"

"Alright," Harry began, slipping into the square and taking a seat, cross-legged. Slowly, Draco began to do the same. "Yeh dun't wanna give a girl a practice kiss because she'll just go 'round and tell all her friends about it…. _But _… if you kissed a guy-"

"Oh no!" Draco exclaimed, shooting up into a standing position, immediately.

"Wait-"

"Harry, there's no way!" He suddenly felt painfully hot, and he became uncomfortably aware of his too-fast breathing.

"You _do_ want to impress the girl, don't you?" When he received a cautious nod in response, he continued. "Well, I'm experienced, and you're not. So it only makes sense to practice with me, right?"

But it didn't make sense at all – not to Draco. Had this been any other boy, he would have been completely repulsed. He'd have left by now; he never would've even let Harry finish his explanations. But this wasn't any other boy, and a part of him was curious. A part of him wanted to… practice.

Hesitantly, he eased himself back into a sitting position directly in front of Harry.

"Ok."

"Good," Harry grinned.

Draco bit his lip nervously. "So… how do we do this?"

"Well, do you want me to explain it to you first, or do you jus' wanna go for it and figure it out from there?"

"I… I don't know." Draco's voice had suddenly become much quieter.

"Well, I'll tell you a little, then. You sort of…. Er…. Hmm… I've never explained this to anyone, before." Tapping a finger against his lips, Harry decided to start from a different angle. "I think it doesn't really matter since I'm going to be playing the bloke – which is what you want to learn how to do. So I'll just start, and you can sort of… learn from whatever I do. Sound alright?"

"Mmhmm."

Draco didn't know whether to close his eyes or not. He didn't know if he should sit still or move forward. He didn't know if he should take in a deep breath before the kiss or simply keep breathing normally, but before he could think of another thing he wasn't sure about, Harry had taken a gentle, yet firm grip of the blonde's chin.

With one last grin, he gave Draco a wink and pressed their lips together. The blonde's eyes went wide, and he saw the brunette's lids droop shut. He couldn't breath. He wouldn't. It was all too strange. The simple touching of lips was too little. He wanted – to his confusion – to be closer; he wanted Harry to rest his hand about the back of his neck, and he wanted to wrap his arms around Harry's waist, but this was just supposed to be a kiss; just supposed to be a platonic practice for _real_ kisses.

And so, he couldn't move; he wouldn't even breathe.

All too soon, Harry was pulling away, and Draco almost launched forward to grab him back, but a foreign moistness stilled him. Harry's tongue traced Draco's upper lip enticingly, and the blonde froze.

Harry let out a small chuckle at Draco's seeming refusal to let him in, before sharply biting down on the blonde's lower lip. Grinning, the brunette slipped his tongue in at the boy's gasp, gently nudging Draco's own, shy tongue and, as if stunned, the blonde came back to life with a fire.

Reciprocating Harry's nudge, Draco began kissing back eagerly. Forgetting his attempts to allow only their lips to touch, he darted his hand up and grabbed several locks of raven hair between his fingers.

He didn't notice Harry's eyes spring open in surprise.

Reluctantly pulling back for a gasp of breath, Draco dove back into the kiss, tangling his tongue with Harry's and frantically nipping at the merchant's lips. But when he pulled back for another gasp of breath, the brunette pulled away.

Blinking quickly, the blonde stopped himself from diving forward, again.

"Woah! Someone _def_initely likes kissing," Harry laughed, flushed and slightly out of breath.

Blushing a dangerous shade of red, Draco's eyes fell to the floor.

"You were good, though!" Harry said, giving his friend an amicable prod with his elbow. "A little slow at first, but still! A very promising young pupil!"

"What are you, now? A schoolteacher?" Draco mumbled, still staring at the floor.

"Christ, Draco. Don't be so embarrassed!"

"I'm not embarrassed," came the haughty retort. With a laugh, Harry stood up.

"I've gotta get going – for the whole king thing, remember? But we can practice some more, if you like. Maybe later tonight? After I get back?"

Draco finally looked up. Did he want to do this again?

He nodded once.

"Alright. I'll meet you here, then. At half past ten." And with that, Harry slipped through the hay and out past the shed doors, leaving Draco to sit alone with his thoughts.

**AN: **Ok! I know! I know! It should have been a romantic kiss! Draco shouldn't have been such a klutz, only to have Harry laugh mid-kiss, but my muse wouldn't let me slip into total mushiness! I wanted to! Really! But my muse! I swear! It's a very evil muse:P Anyway, I don't like the beginning too much, though that could just be because I read it about a million times, but I think the ending was pretty alright. Hope this was enough slash to hold you down for a little longer.

If you want more slash in the next chapter, **review**!

xoxo Spideria xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**North Star of the World**

**Chapter 6**

Dressed and ready for the day, Draco walked out of his room and into the kitchen to see his Uncle Camden sitting at the kitchen table, a drink in one hand, and a fork in the other. Though he'd told Draco's family his intentions had only been to visit for a day, four days later, he still remained.

"Oi, Draco! You're finally up, you lazy bloke," he called out, raucously.

"It was only a few minutes ago that you woke up, yourself, Camden," Narcissa defended her son, trying to hold back the full venom from her voice. She did not take well to others trying to insult her son, especially if this person was so blatantly using her home to live off of, too lazy to get a job and support himself.

"That don't matter. He shouldn't be waking up any later than me at all. He's a grown boy, already. Isn't that right, Draco?" Draco simply gave a small, reluctant smile, taking a seat at the table as his mother placed a bowl of porridge before him.

"You know, I can't believe how many days off your job is giving you," Lucius Malfoy cut in, glaring at his brother.

"Oh, yeah. A mighty fine bloke, my boss."

"I'm sure," Narcissa sneered.

"Yes, ma'am. 'told me to take off as _much_ time as I need. I'm one of his best workers, you know. I'm in tip-top shape and I work well, attractin' the lady customers." Camden gave what he thought to be a seductive look while grabbing lightly at his crotch.

Lucius had to quickly cut in before Narcissa said something most improper. "Perhaps, then, you should come in to work with me and practice some of those _fine_ qualities, Camden. After all, you don't want to return to your job out of tune."

Immediately, the man grew a stutter before quickly laughing. "Oh, no, no. I'd love to help you, really, but I feel a bit of a nasty cold coming over me." And he coughed to further emphasize his point. "Truly, I'd love to express my gratitude and help out, Lucius, my brother, but I wouldn't do you any help if I got your customers sick, now would I?" He laughed once again, while the other Malfoy's all rolled their eyes in agitation.

"So, Draco," Camden****began, seeking to redirect the angry attention currently aimed at him. "When are yeh going to introduce me to your girlfriend, eh?"

Draco quickly hid his blush behind his cup, drinking down the milk in large gulps. Camden was having none of this, however, and gruffly snatched away the cup, spilling milk down Draco's chin and shirt. Narcissa let out half-surprised, half-angry gasp and quickly reached over to dab a towel at her son's damp front. "It's alright," he quietly muttered, embarrassed, as he took the towel from his mother's hands and began to wipe the milk, himself.

Camden, laughing once again, said, "Don't try ter get yourself out of this. Come on. I want to meet the girl."

Draco simply shrugged, ducking his head and, angry at her son's discomfort, Narcissa gave a reply for him. "He hasn't got one. He's much too busy with more important things, like helping us support the family by _working_ with his father."

"Yes, well… still. It's not right. A boy his age not having a girlfriend. What kind of a man does he hope to be?"

"A hard-working man, which is more than I can say for _some_ people." In her anger, she'd actually gotten closer to her (to her dismay) brother-in-law and sat up taller as if challenging him to dare say another thing against her son.

"Well! I have quite a busy day ahead of me, so 'best be going. Come along, Draco." Narcissa kept a steady glare aimed at Camden as Lucius leaned over to give her a quick kiss before standing and heading out to work. Draco gave a curt nod good-bye to his uncle and kissed his mother before following his after.

When they'd both stepped outside, he was acknowledged with a comforting clap on his back, but it didn't distill the torrent of shame that assailed him as his uncle's words played over in his mind.

DHDHDH

"Come here," the red-bearded king commanded.

Not prepared to be deterred from his performance, Harry shot a questioning look in the direction of his master. A small nod was all the reply he needed.

Silently, for part of the beauty of his act was his surreal demeanor, which separated him from the rest of the world (though the fantasy was already being torn away by this interruption), he stepped forward, close enough that the king could reach over and touch him if he so desired, before taking a small bow.

"Such a beautiful youth, you are." He slowly ran his thumb along Harry's jaw. Harry, even more uncertain than before, remained completely still, aiming his gaze at the king's chest. He could not remember whether or not it was a sign of disrespect to look a noble (especially the king) in the eyes in this estate.

"And your eyes… Look at me." Apparently not. He quickly did as he was told. The king may not have treated him as roughly as all the townspeople had rumored he would, but perhaps that was because Harry had yet to anger the king as so many others must have. He did not want to change that just now.

"You know, it's not very often that someone so strongly captures my interest." The king laid his hand against Harry's left cheek, leaving his thumb to lightly rub the skin just underneath Harry's eye.

Still, Harry did not move.

"And yet you, in just a matter of days, have so tightly entangled me in your web that I can hardly bear to part with you."

The king suddenly pulled his hand away quite abruptly and it took all Harry's willpower not to flinch away from the inevitable blow he saw coming. Perhaps there truly was no knowing when one was in a situation to insult the burly king. But instead, to Harry's great relief, the king merely snapped his fingers.

"Eaton!" The boy who had introduced Harry the first time he'd arrived and all the many times since, rushed over to the king, holding a beautifully made, wooden case atop a velvet, red pillow.

"Well, open it, you fool!" the king barked after a few moments of silence in which Eaton had stood, fidgeting, at a loss of what to do. At the king's order, however, he hurried to do as he was told, nearly dropping the case in his nervous state, earning a murderous glare from the king.

But the king's glare did not concern Harry, for he was far too absorbed in the object lying beautifully atop the silk pillowing within the case.

"Ah, you like it. As I knew you would." The king picked it up, unclasped it, and – at Harry's hesitance – announced, "yes, this is for you."

Harry could hardly believe it, but was forced to as the king leaned forward, clasping the object around Harry's neck. He lingered for a moment, rubbing his nose against the delicate skin along Harry's neck, and breathed in deeply, taking in his scent. He whispered into Harry's ear "a beautiful collar for such a beautiful pet."

And sure enough, he was right, though Harry didn't think of it was collar, per say. More like a… tightly fitted necklace. The king's mouth still near Harry's ear as he now breathed in the smell of the youth's dark locks, Harry reached up to feel the large – Too large. Did jewels that big even exist? – emerald resting heavily against the hollow at the base of his neck.

His master – a calculating look glinting in his blue eyes - watched in silence, hidden away by the shadows.

The collar – no, necklace – was beautifully designed – vines of silver artfully twisted around each other, around Harry's neck, until they more thickly came together in a carefully woven nest, cradling the awe-inducing stone.

The gift was completely uncalled for and Harry now found himself at more of a loss of what to do than he'd been all day. Did he thank the king? Did he bow again? Did he silently slip away and run for his life before the king decided to call him a thief and have him killed?

But he was saved by the king's next command. Rubbing his left cheek against Harry's own, right cheek, as he slowly pulled away, he ordered, "Now perform for me once again in your new collar, my pet." _You mean, necklace_, Harry corrected in his mind, but he did as he was told, stepping back and following the pace set by his master.

DHDHDH

Draco pounced on Harry as he locked his lips onto the other boys, immediately biting at Harry's bottom lip. He vaguely heard the merchant mumble something to him, but hastily ignored it, thrusting his tongue through Harry's parted lips.

Since their first session, the boys had managed to meet several more times, improving on Draco's technique… along with his passion.

Grabbing at his black locks, he shoved the slimmer boy onto the ground, eliciting a sharp gasp, which he quickly muffled with his own gasping mouth. He roughly tangled his tongue with the other boy's and then sucked on Harry's bottom lip, stretching it a bit as he pulled back, the brunette's lip still trapped between Draco's teeth.

It had taken a couple of tries, but soon enough, Draco had adapted enough that he now had no problem with initiating their sessions.

He let the lip free, only to dive back into the kiss and run a salacious hand down the length of Harry's thin torso, eradicating a deep moan from the boy. Encouraged, he pressed their chests even closer together and began rubbing their bodies together, grinding forward.

A yelp was Draco's only warning before he was abruptly pushed off by the brunette beneath him, who quickly slid away and pulled his knees to his chest before gasping out, "Holy fucking shit, Draco!" His eyes did not meet Draco's for several long moments as he tried to steady his breath.

The blonde looked down in completely humiliation, thinking he had gone too far for even Harry until he heard the jovial laughter that erupted beside him.

"I was ok?" He immediately jumped to ask, seeing that Harry was fine.

"Well, I tried to tell you at the beginning not to go for my bottom lip, but other than that," and here he had to stop to laugh, "That was bloody, well… you can see why I had to pull away." Harry jerked his head down slightly, looking in the direction of his tightly tucked legs.

"Oh…" Draco slowly let out, realization hitting and, just to be on the safe side, he rushed to raise his own knees to his chest, not trusting that he, himself, had been left entirely unaroused.

"So, why wasn't I supposed to kiss your bottom lip?" he asked, after letting Harry laugh at his actions.

"Well, we're practicing with you being the guy this time, and personally, I think the guy should take the top lip to er… es_tab_lish his er… au_tho_rity of navigation in the kiss." At Draco's questioning look, he smiled. "Basically, guy equals kiss top lip."

Though Draco felt more comfortable kissing the bottom lip, he simply nodded. Harry _was_ the one with the experience, after all, and he wanted to learn the art of kissing as well as he possibly could.

"So, if I keep that in mind, do you think I'm ready to go out and do it for real, then?"

"Yeah, I think so." Harry said, biting his lip and grinning widely.

"Good. Then I want to do it. Tonight."

Harry slapped his hand to his chest and began heaving heavily, eyes going wide. Draco simply rolled his eyes. "What is this I hear? Surely, I must be dying! 'Gone to heaven and met a Draco _ea_ger for ex_cit_ement!"

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny."

"So, my precious little pupil, why the sudden enthusiasm?"

"No reason. I'm just ready."

"Oh, please! I'm a merchant, for God's sake! I was _raised_ to spot lies before the person even _thought_ it! You are _not_ getting away that easily, my daisy of a friend."

Draco glared at the last bit.

"Come on, then! Tell me! Is Amelia falling for another?"

"No!" Draco scowled defensively.

"Has she suddenly hit puberty and become _so_ much prettier you think another guy will _steal_ her away?"

"No."

"Is she-"

"No! No, it has _no_thing to do with her! It's… it's _me_."

"_You_? Well, now, this is starting to sound like something of a cliché romance drama, isn't it?"

"Well, it's my uncle, Camden, and what he _thinks_ of me."

"And just what exactly _does_ your uncle, Camden, think of you?"

"He thinks… well, he thinks I'm not a man because I don't have a girlfriend; because I don't ever date." His brows were furrowed in angry frustration.

"Well, that's not very fair," Harry said, a small frown on his face.

"Why not?" Draco glared. "You think the same thing."

"Draco," Harry said, crawling closer and putting a hand over one of Draco's own, thin hands, laying over his knees. "I was joking, before. Who cares if you've ever dated a girl or not? I mean," he said, putting on a smile and jabbing the blonde playfully with his elbow, "who wants to be some stuck-up serial-dater, anyway?"

"You."

"Well, that's be_cause_… because I get bored! But if not, I'd never step _foot_ in a bar! I wouldn't even step _toe_ in a bar!"

"That's not funny." Draco said, still in a sour mood.

"Oh, stop being such a lemon! Of course it's funny."

"A lemon?"

"Yes, _sour_, like a _lemon_." Harry said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "_You_ need to stop being such a lemon, and your _uncle_ needs to pull out the twenty _bi_llion lemons he's got lodged up his fat arse! Or possibly skinny arse… I haven't actually seen the man yet, so I can't really say."

Draco tried, he really did, but he couldn't help the laugh that broke free from his mouth. "Alright, alright. Whatever. But seriously. I want to try it. Tonight."

"You got it."

**AN: **Next chapter, Draco goes a-huntin' in the bar!

Please review!

xoxo Spideria xoxo


End file.
